fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuisAngel01/CLCC18: Popularity Rankings
Hi everyone! Today I would like to tell you how the leagues were structured for the Closure edition of CLC18, for this I made a set of rankings to define the leagues. There were two types of rankings based on the results obtained by the characters during CLC Winter 2018 and CGT 2018, without taking into account the playoffs of CLCW18 and the preliminary phase of CGT18. One of the rankings is used to assign promotions and the other to determine which character scored better than the other. For the ranking of promotions the results obtained in both tournaments were added and from them a quotient was obtained and the characters were ordered by league and quotient. To obtain the quotient, the total points were divided between the matches that each character made. The structure to order the characters from best to worst was the following: * League to which he belongs, if he ascended the league to which he ascended is taken into account, if he descends he is simply placed at the end of the ranking of the previous league and at the beginning of the league to which he now belongs, that is if he descended to the D is placed between the characters of league C and league D. In the first places are the characters of League A and at the end of the lower league * Higher Quotient, higher quotient, higher in the table. * Greater number of points * Best Difference of votes * Higher number of votes in favor * Less number of votes against. In case of persisting tie, it is ordered to how the computer assigned it. The Leagues for the Flipline Customers expanded to have 24 customers each and those of the Fandom Customers expanded to 48 customers, the Special Customers participate in only one league. The promoted characters are those who obtained a high position in the ranking in comparison with those of the same league. The promoted characters are marked with a ✓ Next the links of the promotion rankings are shown, to see them click on them, a new tab will open (in case printing is enabled click on cancel) and you can see the selected ranking. Flipline Customers Fandom Customers Special Customers For the score rankings was used the promotion ranking, and based on this ranking, a score was obtained, which is obtained by multiplying the total points by the quotient plus assigned league value, which varies depending on the league to which the character belongs. The assigned league values are the following: * 600 units for the characters of League A and their promoted. * 550 units for the characters promoted to the league A. * 500 units for the B League characters and those who ascended or descended to it. * 450 units for the characters promoted to the B league. * 400 units for the characters of the C League and those who ascended or descended to it. * 350 units for the promotions promoted to the league C. * 300 units for the characters of the D league and those who ascended or descended to it. * 250 units for the characters promoted to the league D. * 200 units for the characters of league E and those who ascended or descended to it. * 150 units for the characters promoted to the E league and who have already participated in the tournament. * 100 units for the characters promoted to the D league and whose participation was suspended. * 50 units for the characters promoted to the E league and whose participation was suspended. * 0 units for the debuting characters. For the Special Customers the assigned league values are: * 200 units for the CGT18 qualifieds. * 100 units for the rest. The ranking is determined from the highest to the lowest total score, if two or more characters share the same score number, the computer orders them for the position they occupied in the first ranking. This ranking will also be used to determine the pots, and as a tiebreaker criterion in case of sockpuppetry or any threat that may affect the tournament. This ranking will be updated as the tournaments finish, so it can be assumed that this is the official ranking of the wiki competitions. Next the links of the score rankings are shown, to see them click on them, a new tab will open (in case printing is enabled click on cancel) and you can see the selected ranking. Flipline Customers Fandom Customers Special Customers That's all for now''!'' Stay tuned for more info about CLC Closure 2018''!'' Sincerely/Sinceramente, Category:Blog posts